second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Types 3 and 4 PB Blade and Type 2 multi-purposed shield
''-L'ike knights of old, Shirauni‘s can carry these blades into battle and win wars. It is just something that people in the early 18th century proved......"Good old fashioned never falls out of style"-''' —Grave maganovich designer of type 4 blade comments on its strengths-'' The type 4 PB Blade and the type 3 PB was designed to be the main QBC weapon for the shiranui and hopefully many other mechs like it. '''Design Specs' The two blades were designed with the Center of gravity located near the hilt of the blade to allow for better control and faster strikes in combat. It can also be stored on the sub arms on the back as a backup weapon system. These swords are also quite notable for the introduction of the Garatium mineral in its fabrication wich ensured that the blades were extremely durable and the fact that it was fabricated for Mechs meant that the increased weight could be ignored. Both are extremely sharpened although they vary quite a lot in their designs with the Type 4 PB blade being made with the intention of extreme and clear cutting whilst the Type 3 BP Blade being fabricated with the intention of superb thrusting capabilities. Origins and intent Before the Shiranui first entered the testing phase, designers wanted to make a CQB weapon system to offset its low grade ranged weapon, so they started working day and night in order to create a good balance of attack power and control. By 2293, a human engineer by the name of Grave Maganovich proposed the proton binary blade or PB blade wich, unlike the type 2.3, the PB was constructed by Aasha Industries and other assiociated manufacturing companies of wich they were “official” pillars within the Commonwealth. In the year 2298 the shiranui displayed the power of the blades in the different scenarios for wich ech one had been created and the end result was that by the begining of the 24th century, over 10,000 of these blades were made earning Aasha industries back their investments and more. Credit for the creation of such weapons should go, in a way, to the fighting and later integration of Khartema society within Commonwealth. The usage of swords and the close quarter combat were some disciplines in wich the draconic looking peeple excelled at. There was a possibility to make mechanized units participate in close quartes with blades that were effective in cutting and thrusting. This is how the two blades came to be. The idea is for them to be used as mentioned before by mechanized units in shock tactics and also as a counter to gigantic weapons displayed by characters such as those like the Favsim and their super weapons. Also the use of artillery combined with powerful, determined and localized attacks with those swords serves as a good combination and to overwhelm the bases controlled by the enemy. There was however the need to create something else that complememented the main weapon and the swords, and that was protection for the user. This prompted a brainstorming process in wich the need to adapt current shielding technology or create new ones became crucial and all of it came ahead with the creation of the type 2 muti-purpose shield, wich was an improved version of the current shields used by the infantry and that was also adapted to better suit the needs of the mechanized corps. The type 2 muti-purpose shield was designed to not only stop damage from harming the user and the unit but also use reactive energy-powered plates on the covering areas in an hexagonal pattern providing a grand range of protection. This became the model wich would later come into mass production Category:Commonwealth army Category:Aasha industries